Perdas e Descobertas!
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: Duas garotas com magoas e tristezas estão prestes a descobrir o significado da palavra AMIZADE e Amor! Uma amizade... O redescobrimento do amor...O descobrimento da vida...Juntas aprendem a amar e serem amadas!Como pode com a perda descobrir a amizade?


N/Clahh Cullen: Oie genteee! Aqui vos deixo mais uma fic… Esta sera escrita por mim e por uma amiga..LUHHH! Esperemos que gostem e COMENTEM GENTE! Notas no final do capitulo! =D

**Isabella Swan**

**Isabella**, mais conhecida com Bella, tem sua vida mudada após sofrer um acidente grave de carro e ao perde os pais, na qual milagrosamente sobreviveu.

Após essa dolorosa perda Bella começar a achar que não vale mais viver, e vai morar com sua tia Esme em Forks.

Uma menina linda, de olhos chocolates e cabelos castanhos e com um coração duro feito pedra encontrar refugio em uma amiga que conheceu pelo MSN.

Elas mal se conhecem, mas sabe tudo uma da outra, viraram melhores amigas só pelo simples fato de ambos saberem a dor da perda.

Uma amizade, uma mudança... Bella conhecer Edward Cullen um garoto popular e lindo , no qual ela descobre um sentimento diferente, ele fazera com que o coração de Bella amoleça?

A amizade de Kristen e Bella é única, uma amizade que a distancia nunca importou uma amizade que ensinara Bella o verdadeiro significado da vida.

**Kristen Jaymes Stewart**

**Kristen**, ou simplesmente Kris ou Kiki.

Dada para adopção ainda em pequena. Sem nunca conhecer os pais, Kris lutava ao lado de Ashley, sua irmã gémea, á procura de sonhos, victorias e lições de vida. A procura de amor. Amar e ser amada, desde sempre este fora seu dilema!

O que ela não esperava era perder Ash tragicamente, devido a uma grave doença. Câncer no pulmão!

Nada parece mais fazer sentido sem Ash, então, ao ver-se sozinha no mundo, Kris fecha seu coração. Jura que jamais voltará a amar, mas será isso possível?

Por coincidência, conhece Bella num site. Ambas acabam-se identificando e tornando-se grandes amigas.

Bella acaba se mudando para a mesma cidade que Kris. Juntas conseguirão enfrentar a perda, o desgosto, e …quem sabe o amor!

**Edward Cullen**

Corpo definido e olhos hipnotizantes, isso define o gato **Edward.**

Um garoto super popular que não liga para as garotas, e só as faz de brinquedos até o momento que deseja.

Ele e seu melhor amigo Robert são os meninos mais desejados daquele gigante colégio.

Mas tudo muda com a chegada de Isabella, a menina que acaba se tornando uma obsessão aos olhos de Edward.

Após ser rejeitado pela decidida menina, Edward irá fazer de tudo para consegui-la e por fim senti o gosto da vitoria.

Mais o que Edward não esperava era se apaixonar pela menina. Ele aprendera valorizá-la e terá que prová-la que mudou, isso não será uma tarefa fácil para o Cullen gostosão.

**Robert Thomas Pattinson**

**Robert**, ou Rob era o garoto mais charmoso de sua escola, juntamente com Edward, seu melhor amigo.

Para ambos, o passatempo favorito era conquistar garotas. O sexo não tinha qualquer mistério para ele, nem mesmo a. Nunca, jamais esteve apaixonado.

O que ele não esperava era ter que lidar com o amor de frente!

O que pode ele fazer quando descobre amar a garota que jamais olharia para ele. Riquinho e mimado, Robert jamais admitira seu amor! Conseguira ele ganhar esta batalha perdida, ou tentara ganhar da maneira mais imprevisível?

**Kellan Lutz**

Único garoto que alguma vez conseguiu entrar no coração de Kris, juntamente com Emmett. Cabeça de vento que nem Emmett, a menina dos olhos de Kellan é Nikki. Uma garota muito doce, timida e com sonhos de algo mais.

**Kellan** tem cabeça de vento, mas um coração enorme. Não tem medo de falar, o que por vezes lhe trás algumas consequencias, mas com seu espirito infantil e com uma pitada de comedia, todo o mundo aprende a amar Kellan. Conseguirá ele conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos?

**Nikki Reed**

**Nikki**, uma garota super doce. Seu coração é enorme, e adora ajudar. Ninguém conhece muito desta doce garota, mas todo mundo sabe que é timida, cora e morde o lábio quando tá nervosa. Bastante estudiosa, Nikki quer mostrar para todo o mundo que a nem sempre as pessoas percisam de maldade para viver!

**Emmettt McCarty**

**Emmett** um idiota assumido, um dos amigos de kiki e Bella, ele é louco pela irmã de Jasper ,

Rosalie, e com suas loucuras fará de tudo para conquista a garota mais mimada de Los

Angeles, o que emmett não sabe é que Rosalie odeia menino com cabeça de vento e meio burro, então ele fará de tudo para mudar seu jeito, até chegar ao ponto de ficar o dia todo na biblioteca e ler sobre como foi descoberto o pudim.

Com a ajuda de Kris e Bella Emmett tentara ser um dos meninos mais espertos e populares do grandioso colégio, onde quem manda é os populares e os BURROS, IDIOTAS, CABEÇAS OCAS estão numa listagem muito baixa.

Mais emmett mudara isso e provara que um cabeça de vento pode tirar 6 na prova e conquista o coração da metida Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale

Muito diferente do irmão **Rosalie** é uma menina popular e tem tudo que quer nas mãos com um simples "papai" Rosalie sempre sonhou em ser uma estrela de Hollywood e casar com Brad Pitt.

Mais o que rose não sabe é que tudo pode mudar ao conhecer o boboca e doido Emmett, o menino que mudara toalmente sua vida e ira fazer ela ver o que significa o amor.

Mas ela tem uma escolha ser a menina mais desejada ou ser a menina mais amada, qual será sua escolha?

**Mary Alice Brandon**

Mais conhecida com Alice. Ela é uma baixinha compulsiva por roupas e moda, Alice é uma das amigas de kiki e Bella, na qual faz de tudo para juntas as duas amigas com os dois amigos ( Rob e kiki, Ed e Bella). Alice além de se considerar um cupido de primeira classe, tem uma paixão secreta pelo o emo Jasper Hale, na qual sempre nega quando alguém a vê babando por ele.

Alice sonha em ser uma estilista original, trabalhar para Michael Jackson, na qual ela não acredita que está morto e quer transforma o Jasper em seu modelo pessoal, claro que com segundas intenções.

Alice é considerada o anjo da kiki, pois a doce baixinha lembra a irmã de Kristen.

Ela ensinara a essa meninas muitas coisas e claro a botaram em varias aventuras, pois é assim que Mary Alice Brandon é.

**Jasper Hale**

**Jasper Hale**

Falar de Jasper hale tem que haver Simple plan na história, ele é um garoto que odeia a vida e quer se suicidar a cada minuto do dia, sem falar de sua paixão obsessiva pela a baixinha mais irritante da face da terra: Alice.

Ele é um menino meigo e sonhador e com a chegada de Bella encontrara uma amiga que lhe entende demais.

Ele considera Bella uma irmã mais bonita e mais nova e a ajudara com Alice a juntar essa menininha com o garoto mais popular do colégio: Edward.

Jasper começara a ver que a vida não é só Simple plan e descobrira com Alice, Bella, Kristen e Emmett o significado da palavra amizade e que a vida pode lhe proporcionar varias coisas, se a dermos uma segunda chance.

N/A Clahh: Oie genteee! Aqui vos deixamos mais uma fic. Esta é uma fic muito especial, pois eu terei o prazer de a escrever com a Luh! Espero que gostem e que comentem! Em troca, prometos vos dar a conhecer uma historia linda, de amor e amizade!  
Beijinhos, Clahh Cullen!

N/A Luna:  
Oi pessoas que amo, fic nova neh? Agora com uma amiga que eu adoro Clahh, puxa saco eu! Deixem muitas reviews, quero reviews lalalala * carinha de cachorro que caiu e bateu a cabeça na mudança* A gente merece ne amores da minha vidinha? Ta parei! Deixem reviews Beijoo Luna


End file.
